


El origen de los erupciones solares; Mito de Ícaro y Helios

by ID_Rivera



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Final Alternativo, M/M, crítica apreciada, menciones de thanatos y poseidon, poesia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ID_Rivera/pseuds/ID_Rivera
Summary: Ícaro es salvado por Helios.Eros hace lo que el hace mejor.Los erupciones solares salen del amor UwU
Relationships: Helios/Icarus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Kudos: 2





	El origen de los erupciones solares; Mito de Ícaro y Helios

**Author's Note:**

> Español no es exactamente mi primer lenguaje(sí es pero, soy mejor con el inglés), esto fue editado por una amiga para que salga bien ^3^

Ícaro, de su arrogancia cayó,

cayó del cielo hasta el mar

De alas de cera derretida cayó

como un ángel del cielo

Hasta las aguas frías del mar.

Pero Thanatos nunca reclamó el alma joven.

Helios, dios Titán del sol, 

jinete del carruaje en llamas,

su atención atraída por el joven.

el joven fascinado con el esplendor de Sol, 

fue salvado por el dios brillante

antes de ser devorado por las olas azules de Poseidón.

Curioso fue el dios, 

curioso sobre el joven quien voló hacia el sol, 

cerca a su calor, demasiado cerca.

Llevó a Ícaro de vuelta al cielo

en su carruaje de fuego.

De vuelta a las nubes con él.

Pero el dios no sabía

que Eros estaba cerca.

Apuntó su flecha dorada a Helios.

Golpeado en el corazón,

golpeado por la flecha de Cúpido, 

y se llenó de pasión.

El joven despertó en las nubes, 

más alto de lo que podía alcanzar.

Con alas de llamas brillantes

como las del gran carruaje de Helios.

Y el gran Titán estaba ahí

para saludar al joven.

Como un Fenix majestuoso, 

en lugar de cenizas, cera. 

El joven se había hecho nuevo

con el dulce Néctar de ambrosia.

Sus alas tan calientes y brillantes

como la pasión ardiente del dios.

La segunda flecha de Eros, 

justo por el pecho del joven. 

Pasión dorada estalló entre los dos, 

a dos hilos de las Moiras atados estaban. 

Ícaro había volado hasta caerse, 

y el dios Titán cayó para el. 

Pero el joven no pudo quedarse quieto, 

ni con la flecha de Cupido.

Extático, con sus nuevas alas voló. 

Voló por el cielo casi infinito, 

alto y bajo. 

Y el apasionado Helios siguió sus llamas. 

Chispas volaban con tocarse

Y cuando Helios lo sostuvo

pasión ardiente explotó entre ellos, 

ardiente como el fuego, íntimo y caliente. 

Erupciones solares de pasión y arrogancia

Una pasión caliente de más alto que el cielo mismo. 

En estos dias, 

Ícaro vuela al lado de Helios

Y cuando compartan su amor

el sol explota con pasiones. 

Chispas de fuego ardiente.

Un fuego dorado de pasión y arrogancia ardiente.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto fue para un certamen literario en mi escuela, más exacto, fue para 50 puntos que la maestra iba dar si "lo hicimos bien". :)


End file.
